No me vencieron los ejércitos, fui derrotado por tus ojos
by c0okiM0nst3r
Summary: Kagura nunca dejo de querer a su hermano ni él a ella sin embargo, el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro era totalmente diferente. ¿Llegará Kagura algún dí a ver a Kamui como algo más?
-¡GIIN-CHAN!- gritaba muy lastimada una niña de cabellos vermillion que yacía herida en el suelo, impotente frente a aquel escenario que se presentaba ante a sus ojos. – ¡Kamui… déjalo…! – suplicaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos a su hermano mayor, un joven de cabellos igualmente vermillion que sostenía de la cara a otro de cabellos plateados amenazando con apretarle el cráneo y así tomar su vida en cualquier momento. El mencionado anteriormente volteo a ver a la chica…

– ¿quieres que lo deje? – pregunto con su habitual sonrisa mientras la niña asentía con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar algo que no fuera el nombre de su amigo.

– Déjalo… por favor… – suplico con voz susurrante. Kamui sonrió

– ¿Vendrás conmigo entonces… hermanita? – Kagura asintió lentamente.

–N-n… no te vayas… china… – hablo el sádico de la policía todo mal herido mientras se arrastraba tratando de llegar hasta la joven de ojos azules. Kagura lo miro sorprendida. – no te vayas con ese bastardo… Kagura – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de los ojos de la ojiazul nublando con ello su vista. – sádico… – susurro con dolor al pensar que ya no lo volvería a ver.

–Tu pareces ser alguien muy interesante, sr. samurái… – interrumpió Kamui mientras se dirigía hacia Okita – podrías ser alguien más entretenido que este idiota – dijo mientras miraba a Gintoki inconsciente en el suelo – sin embargo… parece ser que le tienes cierto aprecio a mi hermanita –Kamui se detuvo frente a él y su mirada ensombreció – ¡y eso no puedo tolerarlo! – pronuncio con desagrado pero tan sonriente como siempre mientras levantaba su mano para darle fin a su moribundo adversario. Consciente de lo que sucedería a continuación, Kagura interrumpió – ¡KAMUI DEJALO! – Kamui volteo a ver a la joven suplicante – Déjalo por favor… – prosiguió – me iré contigo pero no les hagas más daño – suplicaba llorando. Kamui sonrió con malicia. – Muy bien – finalizo el Yato con voz de psicópata.

–Bienvenido de vuelta capitán – saludaron respetuosos todos a Kamui cuando volvió a la nave. Todos observaban con curiosidad a la acompañante de su líder, especialmente las mujeres que más bien la miraban con envidia y odio. Todos ahí sabían la razón de su viaje a la tierra y por ello, no podían evitar envidiarla pues ella tendría todo aquello por lo que ellas matarían por probar al menos una vez. Kagura observó con tristeza a su alrededor y a la gente que la miraba pues sabía que a partir de ese momento, no volvería a ver a sus amigos nunca más. La imagen de los terrícolas apareció en su mente y una lágrima broto de sus ya hinchados ojos.

Después de su llegada fue trasladada a su habitación. Kagura se encontraba sentada en su gran cama observando el universo a través de un gran ventanal que tenía en su pared recordando los buenos y malos momentos que paso junto a Yorozuya y los demás. Las lágrimas nuevamente se hicieron presentes, más aun cuando recordó el momento en que vio por última vez a Sougo. "Toc, Toc" se escuchó a la puerta siendo llamada sacando así a la chica de sus pensamientos. –Kagura, ¿estás ahí? – Preguntaba la voz de su raptor. Al ver que nadie respondía, Kamui decidió entrar. Una vez dentro se detuvo en la puerta mientras la observaba y entonces pregunto amablemente – ¿Qué estas asiendo? – Kagura no dijo nada. Nuevamente hablo el pelirrojo pero con menos amabilidad que la primera vez – Kagura ¿porque no sales a conocer la nave? –nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Kamui hizo otro intento pero se vio interrumpido por la joven que suavemente le decía –vete – Kamui había sido amable anteriormente, pero él no era alguien de mucha paciencia y dada la actitud de la chica, la poca que tenía comenzaba a esfumarse. –Oye… – quería reprender el joven sin éxito alguno.

–¡VETE KAMUI, NO QUIERO VERTE! –comenzaba a gritar la Yato menor. Kamui no decía nada, solo escuchaba. Al ver que el joven no se marchaba, Kagura continuo entonces con su reprensión – ¿Qué tanto esperas? ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete y desaparece de mi vista para siempre bastardo! – Kamui oculto su mirada entre las sombras que producía su cabello y entonces se fue dolido por lo sucedido, dejando sola a la chica en su habitación. Cuando finalmente se fue, Kagura rompió en llanto.

Pasaron varias semanas desde su llegada a la nave de los piratas, semanas en las cuales Kamui hizo todo lo que pudo por tratar de ser amable con ella y que así finalmente pudiera aceptarlo, pero la chica siempre terminaba rechazándolo. Al final Kamui perdía la paciencia y terminaba dejando sola a la joven antes de que perdiera el control. Él quería crear un ambiente agradable para ella, pero la chica simplemente no cooperaba. Un día como cualquier otro últimamente, Kamui llevo el desayuno a la habitación de la muchacha e intento platicar con ella, pero como de costumbre, lo ignoro.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? – pregunto ya desesperado el joven de cabellos rojizos por tratar de entender la posición de la Yato menor.

–Yo… – comenzó a hablar Kagura con nostalgia y tristeza – quiero irme… quiero volver a casa… quiero estar con él… – termino con melancolía al recordar nuevamente al castaño.

–A quien quieres ver – pregunto temeroso Kamui tratando de disimular sus celos. Él ya sabía a quién se refería, ya sabía el nombre de aquel a quien su hermanita tanto ansiaba ver, ya lo sabía, pero tan solo no quería escucharlo.

–Je – rio Kagura con mirada sombría por la tristeza – a quien tu nunca podrás ser no importa lo mucho que lo intentes… quiero ver a Sougo y estar con él, no contigo. – el silencio reino en la habitación. La mirada de Kamui se oscureció mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y mordía fuertemente su mejilla por dentro al punto de hacer brotar su sangre. – El samurái sádico por si no recuerdas – finalizo la "china" como solía decirle él, hablando como si no tuviera importancia.

–Kagura… – pronuncio suavemente el joven Yato. La chica, que antes miraba el vacío espacio exterior, volteo a verlo al escuchar su nombre y entonces recibió un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo. Sorprendida por lo sucedido, toco con su mano izquierda su mejilla toda roja y volteo inmediatamente a donde se encontraba su agresor. Kamui estaba muy enojado.

–Ya me arte de ser amable contigo. He tratado de crear un ambiente agradable para ti, de hacer que te sintieras cómoda pero tú pareces no valorar el gran esfuerzo que hago. Hay muchas cosas que has hecho que ameritan un castigo sabes, sin embargo, por tratarse de ti, lo eh pasado por alto pero esta vez te has pasado. – Kamui dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

–Ji ji ji – rió la chica con dificultad aun en el suelo.

–De que te ríes – pregunto Kamui sin darse la vuelta y con voz seria.

– ¿estas molesto porque te hable de él verdad? – Kamui guardo silencio y escucho – de que te hice saber que tú jamás podrás reemplazarlo. ¡De saber que lo amo a él y no a ti! – Kamui dio la vuelta y entonces le propino un pisotón al vientre de la joven lo que la hizo vomitar sangre mientras él la observaba con ojos fríos.

–Kagura – habló el joven con la misma frialdad que tenía en sus ojos – realmente quería que me aceptaras y me amaras por las buenas, estaba dispuesto a ser paciente contigo, pero en vista de tu poca cooperación, hermanita, me temo que no me dejas más opción que recurrir al plan B – tanto la voz como la mirada del joven comenzaron a llenarse de sadismo y muy diferente al de Sougo, este tipo de sadismo que tenía el vermillion era más parecido al de un psicópata.– Una vez Hosen me dijo esto "la única manera en que nosotros podamos demostrar amor u odio es por medio de la guerra. Las personas como tú o como yo, tomamos lo que queremos a la fuerza." – Cito Kamui a su difunto maestro mientras presionaba con más fuerza haciendo a la chica retorcerse de dolor debajo de él – ¿entiendes lo que significa? Ya te traje a mi lado por la fuerza porque sabía que no vendrías de buena manera, ahora me dices que yo no puedo reemplazarlo y que lo amas ¿quieres saber que opino de eso? Opino que así como te traje aquí, are que me ames ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, y parece ser que has escogido la opción B. Así que, querida hermanita, al final vendrás suplicando por mi amor, rogaras que mis ojos te miren con cariño, imploraras por mí y por mi afecto, al final are que me ames. – Kamui finalmente se quitó y se marchó dejando atrás a la mal herida mujer que lo observaba con desprecio. Ese sería el comienzo del nuevo infierno al que había que llamar "vida" y que debía enfrentar la pequeña Kagura.

-Atrápenla, que no escape– gritaban algunos amanto que corrían bajo la lluvia tras una pequeña china de cabellos rojizos. El planeta en el que se encontraban era desconocido para la chica, pero no importaba, ahora que Kamui se había ausentado debido al trabajo, esa era su oportunidad para tratar de escapar. Finalmente perdió a sus perseguidores. Ahora finalmente podía ver la luz de la libertad, pero justo a muy poco de poder escapar para siempre de las manos de aquel psicópata, su único y peor obstáculo apareció cayendo del cielo frente a ella portando el característico paraguas de su clan y con el rostro todo vendado, como cuando se volvieron a reencontrar en Yoshiwara. Kagura se detuvo en seco, sabía que ahora que Kamui había aparecido toda oportunidad de escape era de 0, a menos que el cielo se apiadara de ella y un meteorito le cayera encima, no había modo alguno de huir de él.

Una vez capturada la chica, Kamui le hizo experimentar el dolor de cada prisión del infierno que Dante una vez visito. Fuera de aquella habitación en la que se encontraban, solo se podían escuchar los gritos desgarradores de desesperación, agonía y sufrimiento de la joven. Aquella no fue la única vez que la chica trato de escapar, pero como la primera vez, cada uno de sus intentos se vieron frustrados por su captor y cada vez que la reprendía, no era para nada indulgente. Kagura tuvo la oportunidad una vez más de intentarlo pero, ¿qué caso tendría? si aunque una vez lo logro, no pudo ir muy lejos pues él tiene demasiada influencia en el universo como para encontrarla no importa donde se escondiera, además de caer en cuenta poco después de que si se iba no habría una Yorozuya a la cual volver, ya no estaría ni Gintoki, ni Shimpachi, mucho menos Okita, Kamui podía quitárselos en cualquier momento, por ello decidió ya no irse otra vez. Ya lo había decidido, por el bien de sus amigos, pero no podía evitar aquellos sentimientos de nostalgia y horror al recordar lo que su hermano le hacia dentro de aquella oscura habitación de tortura, el miedo que le hacía sentir cuando se enojaba o la reprendía, y aunque sabía que era egoísta lo que iba a hacer, decidió intentarlo una última vez, no era muy probable que lo lograra pero si podía irse finalmente, vería a sus compañeros una vez más para agarrar valor y luego enfrentarse a aquel que le causaba tanto sufrir y morir de ser necesario, eso era lo que finalmente había decidido. Kagura bajo de la nave sin que nadie lo notara y nuevamente corrió en busca de su libertad. Ya había pasado una hora desde su fuga y nadie había ido en su búsqueda, lo que quería decir que Kamui aún no se daba cuenta de su ausencia y que tenía una posibilidad de escapar finalmente de él. Todo iba bien hasta que su escape se vio nuevamente interrumpido pero no por el Yato esta vez, si no por algún otro amanto que se interpuso en su camino. Kagura se deshizo de él inmediatamente sin detenerse a pensar en las acciones o intenciones del amanto. Sólo podía pensar en su propio escape y nada podía frustrar su huida ahora. Algunos minutos después otros dos amantos se interpusieron entre ella y su libertad. Los amanto dijeron que eran hermanos del primero con el que Kagura se había topado, el cual ahora estaba muerto y por ello, querían venganza. Kagura peleo contra ellos y durante la batalla, no noto lo mucho que le gusto ver correr la sangre de sus oponentes, no se dio cuenta de cuando les arrebato la vida. Cuando fue consciente de sus acciones miro al suelo. Las entrañas de aquellos dos estaban desparramadas en el suelo y tanto sus manos como su ropa estaban llenas de sangre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y entonces se sintió miserable de sí misma. Cayo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar y gritar desgarradoramente ¿Cómo podía ver ahora a sus amigos a la cara? No, ella ya no era digna de verlos. Le había hecho una promesa a Shimpachi una vez, cuando perdió el control de sí misma en Yoshiwara, se habían prometido hacerse fuertes, Shimpachi para poder pelear a lado de Gintoki y Kagura para no perder ante nadie, ni ante Kamui, ni ante sí misma, pero ahora esa promesa se había roto totalmente. Perdió ante Kamui incontables veces y ahora perdió ante sus instintos. Un muy mal herido amanto se levantó del suelo sin un brazo, con el estómago abierto y una espada en su única mano. No había muerto aun. Todavía le quedaba la energía suficiente como para asestar un último golpe y en el estado en el que se encontraba la pelirroja, la muerte de esta sería inevitable. Kagura suplico morir en ese momento, no podía volver con sus amigos, no podía volver con Kamui pues igual la haría sufrir otro calvario, mucho menos ver a Okita ahora que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre inocente. Se concentró tanto en su escape que tomo la vida del primer amanto que se le apareció como si no valiera nada. Recordó su encuentro y entonces vio que aquel en realidad no pretendía hacerle daño, únicamente caminaba por ahí en un mal momento y que los hermanos tenían razón en querer vengarlo, pero al igual que al primero, tomo la vida de los mayores, o al menos de uno. Sin darse cuenta, se volvió como Kamui, alguien que toma la vida de los demás como si no valieran nada. Kagura lloraba mientras el amanto se abalanzaba sobre ella pero antes de poder tocarle, una mano atravesó el pecho del moribundo. Kamui finalmente había llegado hasta ella. Kagura lloraba ahora por la muerte de aquellos que no la merecían al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida del hermano del sus víctimas. Miro a Kamui a los ojos viendo su propio reflejo en ellos, una imagen bañada en sangre, su alma finalmente se había roto. Kamui camino despacio hacia ella – ¡no te acerques! – grito la pelirroja. Kamui solo se limitaba a observarla y entonces recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de su infancia, de cuando observaba con impotencia a su moribunda madre, del rencor que le guardaba a su padre por abandonarlos cuando más lo necesitaban pues no importa que fueran Yato, tan solo eran unos niños. La imagen de su primera pelea llego a su mente. Un adulto lo ataco y le dijo cosas horribles, dijo que se tiraría a su madre antes de matarla y que eso sería puro acto de indulgencia de su parte pues la aria sentir placer antes de dar fin a su pesar e inmediatamente después de eso, convertiría su hermanita en mujer y que lo obligaría a verlo todo. Aquellas palabras hicieron despertar sus instintos pues no había nadie más importante para él que su pequeña Kagura. Kamui disfruto cada segundo del sufrimiento de aquel que se atrevió a amenazar con violar a su madre y hermana, pero también recordó el sentimiento de asco hacia sí mismo y que de no ser por Hosen que lo convirtió en un verdadero guerrero, probablemente se habría sumido en la oscuridad total. Por todo ello, Kamui solo guardo silencio limitándose a observarla. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Kamui camino hacia ella y aunque la chica pedía que no se acercara, él sabía que lo que necesitaba era comprensión. La tomo en brazos y se la llevo de vuelta a la nave sin que la chica pusiera resistencia alguna. Se la entregó a su fiel compañero Abuto para que la llevara a su habitación y Kamui se encerró en la suya. Se acostó sobre su cama y su mirada se perdió en el techo del cuarto mientras recordaba su infancia hasta que se quedó dormido.

Estaba lloviendo como ya era costumbre en aquel lugar. Un niño de 10 años y cabellos vermillion caminaba con su sombrilla y una bolsa de verduras en su brazo. Tenía los ojos azules y mirada inocente, iba caminando tranquilo cuando un adulto se apareció frente a él, el niño lo ignoro pero entonces el más grande lo pateo por la espalda haciéndolo caer con fuerza. – que te sucede – pregunto el niño furioso y dolorido.

–Niño– hablo el hombre – tu eres el hijo de Umibozu ¿verdad? – pregunto con una sonrisa psicópata

–Tsk… no me menciones a ese bastardo– decía con desprecio el chico pues hace no mucho que la condición de su madre empeoro, ahora ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de sus hijos ¿y que era lo que hacía su padre? Se iba. Al principio se creyó la historia que les conto sobre que necesitaba ganar dinero pues la medicina era muy costosa, sin embargo poco a poco, Kamui se dio cuenta de que en realidad solo quería evitar la situación, de que no soportaba ver a su mujer en aquella condición ni ver a sus hijos sufriendo y por esta razón, decidió escapar como un cobarde liberando todo su estrés en la batalla. Aunque Kamui se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su padre, no podía decírselos a la pequeña Kagura, pues ella aun lo veía como su héroe y él no quería destruir su ilusión así.

–Jajaja– comenzó a reír el hombre – si, si eres su hijo, tienes la misma mirada de él. Kamui se molestó por aquella comparación, tomo un tomate y se lo aventó dándole en la cara al hombre, acto que lo molesto mucho. – ¡maldito mocoso! – maldijo y se abalanzó sobre de él. Lo golpeo con tal furia que de haber sido de alguna otra especie (humana por ejemplo) habría muerto en cualquier momento e incluso siendo Yato, se encontraba en terrible situación. Kamui estaba asustado e incluso lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos debido al dolor.

–hijo de Umibozu descuida no te matare– hablo con voz burlona el hombre. Kamui lo miro sin entender por qué – te llevare a casa y luego visitare a tu madre y hermana– estas palabras pusieron en alerta al chico – eh visto que tu mami sufre mucho y que tu padre no está, por lo que creo que ustedes necesitan de uno y que mejor que este que tienes aquí presente ¿no? – el miedo se hizo presente en la mirada de Kamui pero no miedo de él, sino de lo que este hombre aria, ya presentía a donde se dirigían sus palabras – sabes, me cogeré primero a tu madre, la aré sentir placer antes de matarla, así podrá morir en paz y luego seguiré con tu hermana – la mirada de Kamui se tornó furiosa al escuchar eso– ella parece tener una piel muy suave y apuesto a que debe sentirse bien escuchar sus gritos pidiendo ayuda y tu niño, te obligare a ver cada detalle hasta que sientas la necesidad de arrancarte los ojos, luego te matare y entonces así Umibozu volverá y finalmente podré obtener mi venganza jajajaja– la mirada del chico se oscureció. Otra vez su padre. No solo los había abandonado si no que ahora corrían peligro por algún acto estúpido que había hecho, todo por su culpa. La ira comenzó a calentar su sangre y entonces se levantó con la mirada psicópata que tubo Kagura cuando perdió el control la primera vez y arremetió contra ese hombre. La pela no duro mucho, a pesar de ser un hombre adulto, no estuvo al mismo nivel que el pequeño de cabellos vermillion. Las entrañas de aquel hombre yacían en el suelo, la ropa de Kamui estaba llena de la sangre de ese detestable hombre, piso su cráneo hasta hacerlo pedazos y entonces reacciono, al ver aquella escena tan sangrienta que había creado. El remordimiento comenzó a carcomerlo poco después, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos seguidas del llanto y los gritos de desesperación, en poco tiempo su cordura se vio amenazada. Se sentía sucio e intento quitarse la sangre pero solo la embarraba más. Vio los órganos desparramados de aquel hombre sin vida y la desesperación lleno su corazón. Apretó su cabeza y entonces una mano se posiciono sobre su hombro. Volteo rápidamente lleno de angustia y miedo, entonces Hosen calmo su desesperación y lo llevo a casa. Ese día no vio a Kagura ni a su madre, aun se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Al otro día fue en busca de Hosen para contarle lo sucedido, Hosen escucho su historia y entonces le dijo que no era su culpa, que hizo lo necesario para proteger a los suyos y que ese hombre era débil en todos aspectos, en cambio el chico era fuerte y no tenía que sentirse mal por eso. Hosen lo hizo tener otra visión de la vida, le dio el entrenamiento necesario para volverse fuerte, lo libero de la desesperación para convertirlo en un guerrero, un verdadero Yato. Paso tanto tiempo con Hosen que para él fue el padre que Umibozu jamás fue, se volvió su más grande admiración. Un día, cuando Umibozu volvió lo enfrento, le recrimino su cobardía ante la situación de su madre, el que los haya abandonado y le dijo de su primer encuentro con la muerte, situaciones a las que Umibozu respondió con simpleza, "yo estoy ocupado". Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse y entonces Kamui lo enfrento dispuesto a matarlo. La rabia lo consumía por dentro, su madre cada día estaba peor y él que debía asumir su rol como padre tan solo decía "estoy ocupado" evadiendo la situación en la que se encontraban dejándolos atrás nuevamente. La paciencia de Kamui se agotó y finalmente opto por eliminarlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de lograrlo Kagura interrumpió y todo lo que pudo lograr fue quitarle un brazo mientras Umibozu a su vez lo dejaba inconsciente. Umibozu nuevamente se fue y los dejó solos de nuevo mientras su madre se encontraba ya en sus últimos días. Hosen finalmente dio la orden de partir y Kamui debía irse, entonces se dio cuenta de que hacia exactamente lo mismo que su padre, se iría y dejaría sola a su hermanita, justo como Umibozu los abandono. Por su madre no debía preocuparse pues ella pronto moriría ¿pero Kagura? ¿Quién cuidaría de ella? Una noche antes de partir, la busco, la abraso y en silencio se despidió. Paso con ella toda la noche jugando contando historias y portándose como el hermanito ideal de la niña, cuando finalmente cayo dormida, Kamui la observo, le dio un beso en la frente y una lagrima escurrió de sus ojos, realmente le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón dejarla atrás, dejarla sola pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía llevarla consigo pues entonces la sacaría de un tormento para llevarla a un infierno, ella era demasiado pura como para hacerla ver el camino lleno de sangre y cadáveres por el que su hermano caminaría a partir de ese día. Hosen maldecía que la pequeña fuera tan débil, pero Kamui daba gracias todos los días por ello, de ese modo ella no se ensuciaría las manos ni se mancharía el alma. Dejo encargada a la pequeña con una vecina y finalmente se marchó para no volver nunca más. Apenas había bajado unas escaleras de su casa cuando fue detenido por una vocecita que le preguntaba – a dónde vas– Kagura estaba parada detrás de el sin su sombrilla y con los ojos llorosos.

–Que haces enana–

–A dónde vas– pregunto nuevamente la niña con un puchero esta vez

–vete a dormir–

–No me iré si no vienes conmigo–

–entonces mójate si tanto quieres, pero yo no volveré– Kagura lloraba en silencio – deja de llorar– reprendió Kamui

– ¿me dejas porque soy débil? – pregunto triste la chiquilla. Kamui pensó un momento su respuesta

–Así es– realmente así era, la dejaba por eso pero más importante, la dejaba atrás porque no quería mostrarle el mundo al que se dirigía. Él ya había sido corrompido por la maldición de su sangre y no quería que su preciada hermanita sufriera el mismo destino. Kamui le dedico por última vez la más fría y falsa sonrisa que pudo crear, no quería que Kagura notara que en realidad no quería dejarla. Entonces se marchó.

Kamui despertó de su sueño, recordar todas esas cosas que ya había olvidado lo lleno de nostalgia. Se puso a pensar en cuando aquel sentimiento de cariño hacia su hermanita se había transformado en algo más fuerte. Él ya no la veía de ese modo y sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo, para él, ella se había convertido en la más bella y fuerte flor que nunca jamás se encontró. Para él, ella florecía radiante en medio de un campo rodeado de sangre. Se sentó sobre su cama restregándose las manos en la cara y entonces alguien llamo a su puerta

– "CAPITAN, CAPITAN" – se escuchó detrás de su puerta. Kamui cambio rápidamente su semblante y salió a atender al que lo buscaba. –Que quieres– decía de mala gana. – El sr. Abuto me mando por usted– respondió el amanto.

– ¿Abuto? ¿No puede esperar? Tengo sueño (-_-) –

–Me dijo que era urgente que lo buscara, que se trataba de la Sra. Kagura– Kamui reacciono rápidamente ante esas últimas palabras e inmediatamente fue en busca de su compañero.

Kamui y el amanto llegaron corriendo a donde se encontraba el castaño. Vieron a la chica parada frente a una puerta amenazando con abrirla y tirarse de ahí en cualquier momento. Los ojos del pelirrojo se llenaron de preocupación y miedo por aquella situación.

–Kagura…– hablo cauteloso – ¿qué estas asiendo? –

–No vengas– respondió la joven con una voz llena de tristeza –Daré fin a todo esto–

–A qué le darás fin tonta–

–A mi vida. Le daré fin a mi pesadilla que lleva tu nombre. Daré fin a mi sufrimiento y en nombre de esos amantos a los que asesine sin motivo alguno, daré fin a mi existencia para así tomar venganza en su lugar por la injusta muerte de su hermano. – Kagura movió la manija de la puerta y un poco de aire espacial entro a la nave. Todos temían lo que pudiera suceder y cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió, Kamui se movió con rapidez para cerrarla y así impedir que la chica se aventara. Kagura comenzaba a pedirle que la soltara. Maldecía su debilidad e imploraba desaparecer de una vez. Kamui sintió en ese momento remordimiento por todo el daño que le había causado. Sintió como algo oprimía a su cruel corazón, lo último que quería era perderla y sin darse cuenta con cada acción que él hacía, la alejaba más y más de su lado. Las palabras que una vez su maestro le dijo vinieron a su mente "entre más quieres algo, más hundes tus garras en él. Entre más deseas tenerlo cerca, más y más se aleja de ti". Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el estado emocional de la chica era en gran parte su culpa, si él no hubiera sido tan cruel con ella cada vez que se portaba mal no hubiera existido para empezar una razón por la cual debía escaparse, y si no hubiera existido esa razón, nunca se abría topado con esos amanto y no los habría matado y entonces su bestia interna no habría sido liberada. Kamui agradecía cuando era niño que su hermanita fuera débil porque no la quería arrastrar a ese sangriento mundo en el que él vivía, pero ahora ella ya formaba parte de él e inicio de una manera dolorosa. Él, mejor que nadie, conocía la angustia, la desesperación y el desprecio hacia sí mismo cuando se dejó controlar por sus instintos asesinos la primera vez y por ello, ahora se sentía culpable de las desgracias de la joven. Kamui ensombreció su mirada por la culpa que sentía. Le encargo al castaño que la llevara a descansar mientras escuchaba el llanto y con él, el dolor que sentía la menor de los Yato. Cuando estuvo solo, en lo más profundo de su ser se maldijo a si mismo por no haberla podido proteger, de si mima y de él, maldijo su sangre y la locura que conlleva aquel poder, maldijo su existencia y el gran amor que sentía por ella. Se maldijo a si mismo por amarla.

Después de lo sucedido en la nave, la chica fue llevada a su habitación para que descansara. Les fue dada a las sirvientas la orden de atender a la Sra. Kagura en todo lo que les pidiera. Una de aquellas sirvientas le guardaba un rencor muy grande desde el primer momento en que puso un pie en la nave. La maldijo y deseo tantas veces que se largara que incluso sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le facilito la huida de su prisión, pero al final terminaba asiendo un alboroto para sí misma al enterarse que de nuevo la habían traído de vuelta, aunque disfruta escuchar sus gritos de dolor cuando Kamui la castigaba. Se puso tan feliz cuando le dijeron que la joven había intentado suicidarse, pero luego le siguió la amargura, pues Kamui lo había impedido por lo que aprovecho la delicada situación emocional de la pelirroja para ayudarle a dar fin a sus penas. La sirvienta le llevo el desayuno con una que otra sustancia de más, nociva para salud de cualquiera, y aunque la chica no tenía ánimos de comer, la sirvienta se portó amable con ella y término convenciéndola para hacerlo contándole un poco de sus intenciones. Kagura había perdido ya un tanto de su cordura y finalmente, después de escuchar los planes de la sirvienta no lo pensó dos veces y se acabó hasta el último bocado de su última cena. Cuando la joven dama cayo inconsciente, la sirvienta desapareció de la habitación dejándola el cuerpo de la chica tendido sobre su cama como si estuviera durmiendo placenteramente.

Kamui, que estaba preocupado por la situación de la muchacha, sentía la urgente necesidad de ir a verla ¿pero acaso él tenía derecho a tratar de ayudarla? Si él era el principal causante de sus desgracias. Si la hubiera dejado vivir su vida tranquilamente en la tierra, ahora no caminaría por este calvario que él mismo se encargó de crear. Sabiendo esto, Kamui se dirigió hacia la habitación de la joven para ver si podía hacer algo por ella para así poder redimirse un poco, ahora que ella conocía el miedo y la desesperación lo único que podía hacer por ella era introducirla en su mundo lleno de locura para así no tener que derramar otra lagrima más de tristeza. Se detuvo un momento frente a su puerta pensando si aquello era lo más adecuado, buscando otra solución al problema. Él realmente no quería terminar matando su inocencia, aunque también se preguntaba si aún quedaba algo de ella o solo era el sufrimiento el que la acompañaba día a día. Finalmente agarro valor para poder mirarla a los ojos y entro a la habitación donde encontró a la chica dormir tranquilamente. Se acercó a ella y recogió su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras la observaba con melancolía. La observo durante unos segundos y entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba respirando.

Kagura fue hospitalizada inmediatamente y de haberse tardado un poco más ya no hubiera sobrevivido. – Tal parece que la Srta. Ingirió alguna droga que paraliza el sistema nervioso y con ello, detiene poco a poco las funciones básicas del organismo. – diagnosticó el doctor. – de haberse tardado cinco minutos más el corazón se habría detenido por completo, llegó Ud. Justo a tiempo capitán. – Kamui reflexiono sobre la situación y entonces pensó que ella nuevamente había tratado de quitarse la vida, aunque la realidad no estaba muy lejos de esa suposición.

–Abuto…– hablo con temor el capitán de la 7ma división de los Harusame– ¿soy yo el culpable? –

– ¿Por qué piensa eso? – respondió el castaño

–Porque hasta antes de traerla a la fuerza conmigo, ella no había sufrido tanto como ahora lo hace. Antes de iniciar con todo esto, ella sonreía, estaba llena de alegría, de inocencia, era tan radiante, y brillaba tanto… tanto como el sol…– la imagen de la mujer a la que todos llaman el sol de Yoshiwara vino a su mente. Recordó que ella era no solo el sol de aquella corrupta ciudad, sino que también era el de su maestro, era el sol de Hosen y ahora Kagura era su sol de él. Fue entonces cuando finalmente logro comprender aquellos sentimientos que su difunto maestro había tenido alguna vez por aquella mujer. Otra imagen vino a su mente, imagen de cuando se dijo a si mismo que no necesitaba a nadie en su vida ya que lo único que él buscaba era la guerra y una pregunta surgió entonces entre sus pensamientos ¿Qué paso con esa idea? Se preguntó a si mismo ¿cuándo fue que se enamoró de su hermana? y luego pensó que en realidad siempre la amo, de un modo u otro, él siempre le tubo cariño, cariño que termino desatándose en algo más allá que simplemente amor de hermanos. Cuando volvió a verla aquella vez que viajo a la tierra con el objetivo de llevarse a su maestro para que volviera a pelear, en lugar de desperdiciar su tiempo en esas tonterías del amor y luego, irónicamente se volvió preso de la misma trampa. Quiso dejar ese pensamiento de lado pero su amor fue tan fuerte que finalmente termino por obsesionarse con ella a tal punto que destruyo todo lo que significaba algo en la vida de la joven para así llevársela y que él fuera lo único significativo en la vida de la muchacha, lo hizo a tal grado que sin darse cuenta, termino irremediablemente por alejarla de su lado. Kamui nunca se sintió tan miserable consigo mismo como ahora se sentía, tan culpable de algo, ni siquiera cuando mato a un hombre por primera vez. Abuto se dio cuenta de los pensamientos que atormentaban a su capitán por lo que termino dándole palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor, aunque la acción haya sido inútil, Kamui agradeció ese pequeño acto de compasión, realmente no quería aceptarlo, pero las necesitaba más que nunca. Pasaron 7 días desde que la chica fue internada, siete días llenos de angustia para el pirata vermillion. Durante ese tiempo, rara vez se alejó de ella, únicamente se iba cuando era extremadamente necesario y uno de esos momentos fue cuando se descubrió que cierta sirvienta le había dado cierta pócima a la chica para dar fin a su vida. De aquella sirvienta nada más se supo excepto una cosa de la última vez que se le vio en la nave. Kamui la llevaba de los cabellos y la arrastraba por un pasillo en dirección hacia su sala de torturas, allá donde castigaba a los que se portaban mal, donde castigaba a Kagura. Solo se escucharon los desgarradores gritos de una mujer que jamás volvió a ser vista. Cuando nadie se encontraba presente en la habitación donde se encontraba descansando su niña de ojos azules, lagrimas desbordaban por sus parpados y sangre por sus labios al morderse por tanta furia que sentía hacia sí mismo. Los subordinados comenzaban a preocuparse por el estado de su capitán, temían que pudiera ser atacado en cualquier momento y que él no hiciera nada por defender su nave. Ser la división más temida en todo el universo les había dejado ya varios enemigos que vendrían a buscarlos a penas se enteraran de la condición del Yato, lo único que los consolaba era saber que estaban en la misma nave que la joven Kagura y si de algo estaban seguros, es que su capitán destruiría cientos de mundos antes de dejar que alguien más que no fuera el pusiera sus manos sobre su chica. Kamui suplico al cielo, a todos los dioses de todas religiones, a alguno que pudiera ayudarlo pues el en realidad no creía en alguno en particular, no creía en nada pero esta vez, si alguien podía ayudarlo, le ofrendaría con gusto lo que pidiera. Pidió todas las noches perdón a la chica por sus acciones y se prometió a si mismo que apenas se recuperara, la dejaría ir. No le gustaba la idea de alejarla de su lado, pero lo último que quería era causarle más daño, por lo que con todo el dolor de su corazón, ordeno preparar una nave con dirección a la tierra, lista para partir cuando ella despertara y es que, aunque no sea algo que pase todos los días, los monstruos también se enamoran, y él estaba demasiado perdido por ella como para hacerla sufrir un minuto más, por lo que si era feliz con aquel samurái policía, se la entregaría no importa cuánto le doliera hacerlo.

Kamui nuevamente estaba junto a la chica, ya no era el mismo de antes, algo, o más bien todo en él había cambiado y sus soldados lo sabían. Algunos querían revelarse, pero la mayoría seguía temiendo el abrumador poder de su capitán. Pronto sus miedos se hicieron realidad cuando una nave espacial enemiga los ataco, mientras que el Yato no hacía nada por defenderse. La nave fue bombardeada unos minutos y entonces los amanto invasores abordaron a los Harusame. Kamui finalmente se levantó con determinación para enfrentar a sus enemigos. Peleo al frente con furia recordándoles a todos por qué era el capitán de la más temida división de la galaxia, porque era el hombre más respetado en todo el universo y más haya. Sus soldados recobraron el ánimo para pelear y así defendieron con fiereza su nave. Aunque a la vista pareciera que Kamui había vuelto a ser el de antes, lo cierto es que sus oponentes simplemente eran demasiado débiles, cuando el capitán de los invasores bajo a enfrentarlo notó que Kamui se encontraba muy mal físicamente. Llevaba muchos días ya sin dormir, sin comer como es debido y todo eso comenzaba a pasar factura ahora. El vermillion sabía muy bien que el mas mínimo error podía ser fatal, pero no podía permitirse morir aquí, no porque si lo hacía, Kagura seguramente seguiría después de él y quizás no simplemente la maten, quizás la violen o dios sabe lo que le puedan hacer y él se prometió no causarle más daño, por lo tanto tampoco dejaría que otros lo hicieran. La batalla fue feroz pero al final Kamui se vio superado por la fuerzas de su oponente. Justo antes de que su adversario se abalanzara contra él, dibujo el sonriente rostro de la chica cuando cerró sus ojos maldiciéndose por su debilidad. Sangre cayó al suelo, sangre perteneciente al invasor. Kamui abrió rápidamente sus ojos y vio a su preciosa ojiazul atravesar el tórax del que minutos antes pretendía quitarle la vida. El cuerpo sin vida del amanto cayo dejando perplejo al Yato que se simplemente se limitaba a observar la espalda de la joven. Kagura volteo a verlo y entonces le lanzo un puñetazo que lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros. Sorprendido por aquella acción, Kamui se levantó deprisa temiendo que la chica hubiera enloquecido nuevamente. Kagura lo miro con una sonrisa victoriosa.

–Eso fue por el golpe que me asestaste la primera vez en mi habitación, idiota– dijo triunfante la chica dejando aún más confundido al joven. – pensé que eras más fuerte que esto pero si vas a dejarte vencer por estos idiotas quiere decir que yo soy mejor que tú y que nunca dejaras de ser otro idiota que se cree la gran cosa, idiota– finalizo la chica. Kamui sonrió. Las palabras de aquella chica no eran deprimentes, tenían el mismo tono que solían tener antes de que viniera aquí, Kagura volvía a ser la misma que había encontrado Kamui en Yoshiwara, Kagura era Kagura otra vez.

–que dices tonta, yo soy por mucho más fuerte que tú– pronuncio el joven siguiéndole el juego a la chica ahora llena de vida que tenía frente a sus ojos. –

–Entonces demuéstralo, hermano idiota– le reto la joven. Kamui sonrió

–Muy bien– finalizo con una mirada sedienta de sangre

La batalla termino. Los amanto invasores fueron liquidados y los pocos que lograron escapar no huyeron demasiado lejos, pues la séptima división se encargó de destruir sus naves. Los soldados festejaban el regreso de su capitán y el despertar de la joven. A pesar de tener la oportunidad de volver a la tierra, Kagura nuevamente se preguntó si realmente podía ver a la cara a sus amigos ahora que se había transformado en una verdadera Yato, ya nunca volvería a ser la misma chica inocente de aquel entonces. Ella había perdido ya la cordura. Finalmente decidió quedarse a lado de Kamui pues ahora, ella era la única que comprendía la locura de su hermano y a su vez él comprendía la suya. A diferencia de sus mayores, ella no disfrutaba de la guerra y no peleaba a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, pero ahora por Kamui, mataría a quien sea con tal de que no la alejaran de sus brazos. Kagura finalmente había sido atrapada por las garras del Yato y todo fue gracias a las palabras que constantemente pronunciaba el pelirrojo cuando ella se encontraba en el hospital y que escuchaba sin que él lo notara. Fue gracias al sufrimiento del muchacho que finalmente había podido superar su trauma y se había aceptado a sí misma, así como lo había aceptado a él junto con su locura. Kamui por su parte, estaba dispuesto a entregarse totalmente a ella. Destruiría mundos por completo si con ello conseguía una sonrisa de la joven vermillion, pero como no era lo que ella deseaba, se limitaba a complacerla siempre que se lo pedía y a su vez, ella lo complacía a él. Así los dos se hundieron en su locura, en el pecado de la unión de su sangre, en el amor que se profesaban el uno al otro. Así ella se convertía en el sol de Kamui mientras él era la espada que protegía sus sonrisas. Así los dos se perdían entre los brazos del otro, entregándose y amándose sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera, sin que nada pudiera sepáralos porque ella renuncio a su pasado, el renuncio a su presente para que ambos pudieran compartir juntos el futuro. Se amaron a cada segundo que vivían, hasta el confín de sus días mientras se prometían morir juntos. Así finalmente eclipsaron su vida, el cuerpo de uno en los brazos de otro bañados en sangre e inundados de amor, conscientes de que allá en el infierno, su lugar ya estaba reservado, lo único que podía consolar a los pecadores hermanos era que incluso en el reino de los muertos, estarían juntos para la eternidad.

– El mundo es horrible… – le decía el joven Yato a su mujer mientras acariciaba el hinchado vientre de esta. – Pero quiero decirte que tú eres hermosa para mí –– prosiguió. – Kagura... –

–dime –

–nunca hubo tirano alguno que pudiera derrotarme en una batalla y sin embargo tú, con una mirada te es suficiente para tenerme a tus pies. Mi pequeña Kagura... "Que otros celebren guerras y batallas. Yo sólo puedo hablar de mi desventura. No me vencieron los ejércitos: Fui derrotado por tu ojos."

Fin.


End file.
